An Affair to Remember
by Charmed8620
Summary: When a demon decides to break up the power of three from the inside, relationships are strained and boundaries are tested. Please Review! This is my first fanfiction. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

An Affair to Remember

Chapter 1:

"Morning sis" Paige said as she came into the kitchen, "Do we have any coffee left?" "Paige what are you still doing in your pajamas?" whined Piper, "You're going to miss your flight, it leaves in an hour!" Staring at Piper with an exasperated look Paige said, "I still don't see why I can't just orb to Hawaii with Daryl, I mean it's not like he doesn't already know that we're witches here." "I get where you're coming from Paige, honest, but it was really sweet of Daryl to invite us to go with him and seeing as you're the only one who is able to go, you need to respect that he wants to have a normal vacation. Free of orbing and everything." "Oh, all right I'll just run upstairs and get dressed before Daryl gets here in…" looks at here watch "Oh shit ten minutes, I gotta hurry!" "I told you, you should have gotten up earlier." Piper yelled after her.

She continued to eat her toast and read the newspaper for a couple minutes, until Phoebe walked in. "Morning sleepy head." Piper said as Phoebe poured herself coffee, "Piper, it's only nine o'clock, plus it's a Saturday for crying out loud." Just then the doorbell rang and Paige came flying down the stairs. "Love you guys and have a good time while I'm gone" she calls as she runs out the door with her suitcase. "What was that?" asked Phoebe, "Oh, Paige just overslept and didn't have a lot of time to get ready." Piper replied without looking up from her newspaper. "How long is she in Hawaii for? I forget" asked Phoebe, even though she knew perfectly well how long Paige would be gone for. "She's gone for two weeks, look Pheebs, if you want to go there's still time to catch them." "No Piper, I told you I need to take some time off from the social seen and focus on work."

Piper put down her newspaper and looked over at her little sister, "Pheebs I know losing Cole was hard on you, but you can't let one guy stop you from living your life and finding your true love." "That's easy for you to say, you and Leo are happily married and perfect, well maybe not perfect." Seeing that Piper was still staring at her, Phoebe said seriously, "Don't worry Piper, I'm not going to turn into a banshee again or anything, I just need to take it slow towards the recovery process, that's all." Piper sighed giving into her little sister, "All right, but it's already been three months. Just promise me you will still try and find someone, I know there's still someone out there for you." Standing up to try and lighten the mood Phoebe said, "Ok, but in the mean time don't you have some sort of gig at P3 tonight?" Looking at her watch Piper quickly stood up, kissed her sister on the forehead and headed for the door. "Ah, don't think you're getting away quite that easy" Phoebe said as she grabbed Piper's car keys, "Pheebs I really don't want to be late to meet with the band" Piper whined "Oh all right, I'll give you the keys just tell me what you want for your birthday tomorrow." Piper gave Phoebe an exasperated look and after snatching her keys replied over her shoulder, "Just get me a cake, alright. See you tonight."

Meanwhile a demon was watching the sisters from a globe in the underworld. Smirking, he turned to the rest of his clan behind him. They, just like him wore red robes and bore the mark of a crescent upon their hands. "So…" he said pointing to the now empty globe floating behind him, "Now you have seen the key in our rise to power, The Charmed Ones. We simply have to destroy them and we will be the most respected clan in the entire underworld!" "But sir," one of his minions called, "That's what all the others have said before they and their clans were eliminated by these Charmed Ones." "That" said the leader in a Superior voice "Is why I am Ranakor, not the others. You see I am not so stupid as to try a full force attack. No that would be stupid indeed. Instead we shall destroy the Charmed Ones from the inside, make them no longer want to be The Charmed Ones, or even sisters." "But sir how will we do that" asked another minion "We shall target the one called Phoebe and the one called Leo. Between them, we can cause a split between Phoebe and Piper. I am sad that you doubt me Liradon." Said Ranakor as he waved his hand and the other demon burst screaming into flames.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

Chapter 2:

"Leo" Phoebe called as she sat down at the counter. "Yes?" Leo said as he orbed into the kitchen, "Is everything all right?" "Don't worry Leo, everything is just fine. I was talking to Piper this morning and when I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she said she just wanted a cake. So I was thinking that we could try and bake her a nice cake instead of just buying her one from the store." Leo smiled, "That's a great idea Phoebe, why don't I go get the ingredients and meet you back here in thirty minutes?" "Sounds good" Phoebe said, just as there was a loud crash in the living room. As she and Leo ran in, they saw two demons wearing red robes. Both of the demons pulled a handful of powder out of their robes, blew it onto Phoebe and Leo and then disappeared. Sneezing Phoebe asked, "What was that!" "I don't know" Leo replied, "Maybe they realized that you were a Charmed One and thought better of attacking us." "Maybe" said Phoebe somewhat doubtfully, then, suddenly feeling that she shouldn't worry about such things, Phoebe said "Why don't you go ahead and get the ingredients for the cake, and I'll check out the recipe." "Alright" Leo said as he walked out the door.

"Okay, so we blew the dust on them, but what is that going to do?" "Well," Ranakor replied, "The love dust should cause Phoebe and Leo to fall madly in love with each other. They will probably try to resist of course, but within a week they will be helpless to stop it." "Great so they find love, what good does that do us?" Starting to get angry Ranakor turned towards him and yelled, "No you idiot, they don't just find love! They will fall so deeply in love that they become careless and stupid, they will forget to try and hide their love, and eventually Piper will find out. When she does the power of three will be no more." "Alright, but when will it start to work?" "Why can't you minions ever just trust me? It should have its first big affect in about thirty minutes." Maliciously grinning Ranakor turned back towards his evil globe.

"Boo" Leo said as he orbed in to the kitchen behind Phoebe. "Oh, you scared me Leo! Do you have all of the ingredients for Piper's cake?" "Yup, down to the last bottle of whipped cream." "Whipped cream?" asked Phoebe, "Well I though it would be nice to put on top." "Alright sounds great, but Piper will be home in an hour, so we should start soon." Forty-five minutes later Phoebe pulled the cake out of the oven. "All done, Leo" Phoebe said. "Ok Pheebs just let me get out the whipped cream so we can decorate it." After spreading the whipped cream on the cake Leo started to feel a little light headed, maybe they should have looked into that demon attack after all.

"What?" Leo said, realizing that Phoebe had just asked a question, "I said would you like to try some whipped cream?" "All right" said Leo just as Phoebe sprayed him with the whipped cream. "Oh, you're going to get it for that missy!" said Leo as he took the can and sprayed Phoebe with it. After chasing each other around, they both stood to catch their breath, "You've got some whipped cream on your face" Phoebe said right as Leo flicked it off. Getting that funny feeling again, Leo said "So do you, let me help." He bent forward and gently licked the cream off of her neck. Leaning into him Phoebe said, "I think I've got some right here too." As she said it, she grabbed his hand and slowly led his finger down to the spot of whipped cream at the neck of her dress. "Thanks" Phoebe whispered as she began to suck the whipped cream off his finger. Slowly Leo bent down to nibble on her ear, when they heard the front door unlock.

"Phoebe? I'm home" "In the kitchen" giggled Phoebe as she and Leo sprang apart. "What are you up to now Phoebe?" said Piper as she walked into the kitchen and saw the whipped cream everywhere "Oh my Pheebs, what happened?" "Well…" said Leo his voice was a little giggly too, but more of a nervous giggle than Phoebe's. "You see we were trying to make you a surprise birthday cake, but as you can see things didn't go quite as planned." "Happy Birthday, I guess" said Phoebe. "That's really sweet guys, but you didn't have to do that. Why don't we just have dinner together at a nice restaurant tomorrow night?" "Okay Piper that sounds great" said Leo. As Piper went upstairs to take a shower, Leo called after her "I love you Piper" but some how even as he said it, it sounded distant to him.

"Ummm Phoebe" Leo said as he turned back around, "I don't think I can deal with this right now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner." That said he orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Resistance

Chapter 3:

Early the next morning Leo came into Piper's room with a tray of toast and omelet. "Good morning Birthday girl" he whisperedas she opened her eyes, "I love you" he said, but this time it didn't feel as distant and he knew that he truly loved her. "Aw Leo, this is so sweet, thanks honey." "You're welcome, would you like some orange juice with that?" Leo asked as he walked towards the stairs. "Yes please" Piper said as she blew him a kiss, "I love you too Leo" As Leo walked into the kitchen to get the orange juice, Phoebe was sitting at the counter eating her breakfast. "Morning Phoebe" Leo said feeling a slight tingly feeling in his stomach. "Good Morning Leo" she said turning to smile at him, "How are you this morning?" "I'm good thanks I was just getting some orange juice for Piper" "I like orange juice too, you know" said Phoebe walking her fingers softly up his neck. "Phoebe" Leo said grabbing her hand and holding it to him, "We can't do this. I love Piper and she's my wife" "You're right, I know" Phoebe said pulling her hand away, "It's just that for the first time in months I feel like I can be happy and…" "I know" Leo interrupted, "Believe me, for some reason I feel that way too. And when I'm around you it's, it's intoxicating, but it doesn't change the facts. Piper is your sister, and she's my wife." "I know and I love Piper too, but just know that I will still secretly love you." "And I will have feelings for you too" Leo said as he kissed Phoebe on the forehead and went upstairs with the orange juice.

"Ranakor!" "What is it?" Ranakor asked as he looked up to see one of his clan fuming in front of him. "Your plan didn't work, he rejected her flat out and went to Piper" Looking at his minion with mild amusement Ranakor replied, "I told you that they would try to resist at first. Somewhere deep down, their souls know that they don't love each other and that Piper deserves better." "Well then what good does that do us?" yelled his minion before he was quickly cut off by Ranakor. "You didn't let me finish" Ranakor replied, "Some where there souls know it is wrong, but that doesn't mean that they don't have human hearts. They are weak, full of mortal flaws and all we have to do is wait until their lust, which they believe is love, grows too strong and overthrows their sense of propriety. It shouldn't be too much longer." Turning to his minion Ranakor said "Just watch, he'll change his mind as soon as Piper leaves the house. Perhaps you're right though and we should give them a small push, just incase."


	4. Chapter 4: Commited

Chapter 4:

"Piper do you really have to go to the club?" Leo whined, "It's your birthday for goodness sakes, surely someone else can take care of the club for one night" "Leo," Piper interrupted looking at him directly in the eyes, "Birthday or no, it's still the weekend and I have a club to run so that we can pay the bills. Don't worry honey; I'll only be gone for a couple hours or so." Giving him a quick kiss Piper left for work she called through the door, "Be good honey" Leo put his hand through his hair and muttered, "If only you knew how hard that was"

Half an hour later, Leo was sitting in the kitchen reading when he heard Phoebe scream, "Leo!" "What is it?" Leo asked as he ran into the living room. As he looked up he saw a rather nasty looking demon standing in the center of the room. Without thinking, Leo picked up fire poker and threw it at the demon. Much to his and Phoebe's surprise, the demon exploded leaving them covered with a thick slime. "Well that was a rather easy vanquish" Leo said in a flabbergasted tone, "Yeah" Phoebe said once again feeling the need to avoid looking into such matters, "Maybe it's because you're a white lighter and some how blessed the poker or something. Anyways thanks for saving me and I guess I'm gonna go shower now and get the goo off of me." Without thinking Leo said, "Your welcome Pheebs, I couldn't stand if anything happened to you." Phoebe smiled at him and then headed up the stairs.

After a couple minutes of trying unsuccessfully to read his book, Leo decided to orb upstairs. As he orbed into the bathroom, Phoebe peeked out of the shower curtain, "God Leo you scared me!" "Sorry Pheebs, I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about what you said earlier" Leo turned his back to the shower; he was starting to think that maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all. "Leo, while you're here could you pass me the shampoo?" Still looking away from the shower, Leo handed the shampoo to Phoebe. "Look Leo, I don't want things to be weird with us just because of earlier" Turning to face her, Leo saw a loose strand of hair on her face, tucking it behind her ear Leo said, "Your right, I'm sorry…" Then he stopped, noticing that Phoebe had idly started rubbing his hand against her lips. Looking at Leo, without stopping kissing his hand Phoebe sighed, "Leo, I know. Piper"

Feeling an uncontrollable shiver run through his body Leo said, "Oh, screw it" and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. As he kissed her Leo tried to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, but couldn't seem to find the right ones. Letting go of her shower curtain cover Phoebe said, "Here let me help you with that" and proceeded to tear off his shirt. "I love you Phoebe" he said as she ran her hands along his chest and he kissed along the curve of her neck. Stepping into the shower with her, he kissed her long and hard. Feeling like he was going to burst with joy, he explored every curve of her body with his hands and she explored him with hers. Lying in the tub bottom thirty minutes later Phoebe whispered, "I love you Leo and I know that this is right for us." "I know that now too" Leo said as he began to pull her to him again. A while later after another passionate session, they heard the door click open and Piper say, "Phoebe, Leo I'm home, sorry I'm late." "Oh shit!" Phoebe whispered as she stood up, "Leo quickly, get dressed and orb out of here!" As Leo fumbled with his pants, Phoebe turned the water back on to make it sound like she was showering. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Phoebe whisper, "No time for the shirt just go!" "Phoebe?" Piper asked as Leo orbed out, "Yes Piper?" She said as she opened the door. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm home" Putting her hand to Phoebe's forehead she said, "You look a bit flushed, perhaps you should go lie down" "You're right maybe I should after I get dressed" Phoebe said as she quickly shut the door. "Alright" Piper said as she continued towards her room. Was that Leo's shirt, the one she gave him for Christmas, sitting on the bathroom floor? "No" she decided, it couldn't have been.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding and Discovery

Chapter 5:

For the next five days Leo and Phoebe couldn't stay apart. They found any excuse that they could to be together. One morning it was demon research in the attic and later that night it was wanting to see that great new movie while Piper was at work. Whatever the excuse, they didn't care so long as it meant they could be together, alone. All the while Piper was getting more and more fed up. She didn't know why but nobody ever seemed to pick up when she called home any more and all of a sudden it took people an hour to get a gallon of milk. Sometimes she'd come home and she swore that she heard Leo giggling, but once she went upstairs it was no one except Phoebe reading in her bed. On one particular day Piper went into Phoebe's room to borrow a hair curler and found a pair of what she was sure were Leo's boxers lying on the floor. That night she resolved to ask Leo about it. But that night he didn't come home from a movie with Phoebe until ten o'clock and when she put her hand across his back suggestively he said that he was too tired. From that point on, Piper knew that something was definitely up. Yet whenever she came home there was always some logical explanation of where he had been and what he was doing.

One day, for no particular reason at all, Phoebe decided that she wanted to spice things up with Leo, so she went out and bought new lingerie to wear. Then she went upstairs and sprinkled roses on her bed. She put on some nice smelling body lotion, went to lie on the bed, and then called for Leo. "What is it?" he asked as he orbed into the room. "Oh-oh" he said when he saw Phoebe on the bed, "What's this now?" "I just wanted to do something nice for you" she said as she rubbed a rose petal between her fingers, "So are you going to join me or what?" "Oh you bet I will" he said as he walked towards the bed, "Just give me one moment" He quickly orbed downstairs and when he came back upstairs, he was holding a bottle of whipped cream. "Reminiscent of our first date?" he asked as he sprayed a little on her neck, "Absolutely" Phoebe said as she pulled him down to her. "You've got a little bit right here" she whispered while she licked the corner of his mouth, "Now why don't you be a good boy and help me get this off my neck?" Leo dropped the whipped cream bottle and licked the whipped cream off of her neck while Phoebe helped him out of his clothes. Soon they had forgotten all about the whipped cream bottle, and nothing existed except them. "I love you more than anything in the world" Leo whispered after their second time. Looking at him with starry eyes Phoebe said, "And I love you too, now come back over here" As Leo rolled over on top of her they were once again the only things in the world. They were so enthralled that they didn't hear the door open or the footsteps on the stairs.

"Phoebe, Leo?" Piper said as she opened the door. Shocked by what she saw she immediately threw up her hands and froze time. She saw that Phoebe's legs were wrapped around her husband and that his hands were shoved underneath her sister's lacy camisole and gently squeezing her. She was so shocked by the scene that she didn't stop to ponder why her sister had frozen. As the scene unfroze, she heard Leo let out a deep moan before she could refreeze the scene and return to the shelter of her room. She cried in her room for almost an hour and judging by the noises coming from the next room, Phoebe and Leo still hadn't realized that she was home. It was only after another hour, when she thought she would die if she heard another groan, shriek or laugh that she decided to write the spell.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

Chapter 6:

"You see" said Ranakor laughing maliciously "We have done it, we have broken up the Charmed Ones once again! But this time there is no extra sister who can save them." "How do we know that for sure sir?" Looking down at his minion, Ranakor sighed, "Because you idiot she's about to write the spell that will break up the Charmed Ones, and she will do it of her own will." Seeing that his minion still looked confused, Ranakor turned to him and said, "Just watch"

Here it was, only half an hour later, the noises had finally stopped and she had heard Phoebe walk downstairs. She had the upstairs to herself and she had the spell ready. Piper looked down at piece of paper on her lap, the key to her freedom, now all she had to do was say it out loud. "Maybe I should read over one more time just incase" thought Piper.

I forfeit my ancestry, I forfeit my gift

Times do change, and wishes do shift

Powers though you blessed be

No longer do I wish for thee

I hereby let my gift go free

I relinquish the power, the power of three.

"Yes" Piper thought, "That should do it" now all she had to do was read it aloud and this misery would be over. "Alright here goes nothing." She took a deep breath, her hands quivering and began, "I forfeit my ancestry, I forfeit my gift" She looked around as the room began to shake a little, "Times do changes, and wishes do shift" Now the room was shaking violently. Tears falling down her face, Piper continued, "Powers though you blessed be" The lights began to flicker now, "I no longer wish for thee," "Piper? Are you there?" came Phoebe's shaky, untrusting voice from the kitchen, "I hereby let my gift go free," "Piper, what are you doing?" she heard footsteps running up the stairs as she said, "I relinquish the power, the power of…" "Piper!" she was about to tell Phoebe to go away when she realized that the voice was different now. "Piper now what do you think you are doing?" As she looked up Piper saw a shimmering figure.

"P…Pa…Prue?" Piper finally managed to whisper, "Wh…What are you doing here?" Looking a Piper with the same look that she used to use when Piper would try to hide something from her, "I think you know very well why I'm here Piper. You can't even think about breaking the Power of Three, at least not willingly." "But she…she" Piper cried. "Yes Piper, I know, but would you honestly want her to have to go through what you all went through when I died" "Yes, yes and she can burn in hell for all I care!" "Piper!" Prue snapped as Piper looked at Prue with tears in her eyes, "You don't understand, I was finally happy" Spirit Prue put her hand under Piper's chin, "Ok fine, I'll allow you to be mad, but what about Paige, would you have let her die at the hands of a demon with no protection?" Tears now pouring down her face Piper responded, "I guess I didn't really think of that. But Phoebe still deserves to die!"

Glaring at her Prue said, "Alright that is quite enough young lady!" "Prue, aren't you the one who didn't want to ever talk to Phoebe again just because you though she slept with Roger! And Roger wasn't your husband, and you didn't even see them together! I did!" Piper was sobbing uncontrollably now, "He…He said he loved her and she was wrapped around him! And you wanted to hate her just for touching Roger" Sitting on the bed next to Piper, Prue said, "And weren't you the one who told me that I should give her a chance? Besides have you even stopped to think about why she froze instead of doing what she normally does?" Wiping her eyes Piper said, "No, I guess not. Is she possessed?" "Well I don't think she's possessed exactly, but I do think she's under some sort of a spell. Why don't you go and check it out in the Book of Shadows?" Still shaking from her sobs Piper agreed to check it out, "But that still doesn't excuse my husband, that filth! I thought that he loved me and wanted to have kids with me!" Putting her arm around Piper Prue said "For that I can give you no advice except to tell you to try and cast a spell so that you can actually see what happened in the past. Then after that you need to find whatever demon did this and vanquish him." Hugging Prue tightly Piper said, "Thank you so much and I love you and I will for always." Prue's eyes now tearing she said, "I will miss you greatly, but I will love you forever." With that she kissed Piper lightly on the cheek and faded away into balls of light. Piper was pretty sure that heard Prue's voice whisper, "My brave little Piper" right before time restarted and she once again heard Phoebe running up the stairs.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Ranakor yelled "What is it master?" asked one of his minions running into the room. "The sister did not finish the spell!" Looking up at him the minion said, "You mean you…failed?" "What!" Ranakor yelled as he burst the other demon into flame. He would come up with another plan later, but for now he needed to stay alive and out of the wrath of the Charmed Ones.


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding

Chapter 7:

With Prue's words in her head, Piper stood and headed towards the attic and the Book of Shadows. When she opened her door she past Phoebe saying, "Oh my god Piper what happened?" Piper feeling the tears swell up in her eyes again, turned to Phoebe and said, "I'm still not ready to deal with you yet, so please stay away from me for a little while." As she said this, she froze Phoebe in place. Once she reached the attic she closed the door behind her and made sure that it was tightly locked. Then she set to work finding a spell that would allow her to see the past and find the demon that put her through this. Finally she found a spell and read it out loud.

Causes of present are quite unseen

No clues of things that have been

I seek the power of the sight

That allows me to see outside this night

To see the past my soul so cries

So let me see through different eyes

She felt herself falling into a sort of nothingness and when she opened her eyes, it was the day before her birthday again. "Leo, Phoebe?" she called, no response. She walked out of the attic and down to the kitchen where she saw herself talking with Paige. "Alright" Piper thought I'm in the past and no one can see or hear me, how typical" She stayed in the kitchen until Phoebe walked in. Piper tried to see if she could pick up on anything out of the ordinary, but she couldn't yet. So she waited out the morning until after the past Piper had left for work. Then she heard Phoebe call for Leo. Piper listened to their conversation and she had to admit that it was pretty normal, in fact it was all centered around her and her birthday. At the end of the conversation all three of them heard a crash in the living room. When she rounded the corner directly behind Leo, she saw two ugly demons blow sparkling powder onto Phoebe and Leo. She saw it settle on them and coat them both with yellow auras. Piper was shocked when they decided that Leo should just go and get the cake ingredients instead of check the Book of Shadows, couldn't they see that they were glowing yellow! "No" Piper decided they couldn't, it must be that she could only see it because of the spell.

She continued to stick with them throughout the day as her sister and her husband flirted over her birthday cake and she almost caught them. "So that's why Phoebe and Leo were all giggly" she thought, too bad she couldn't have caught them then instead of later. She saw that the next morning when Leo wished her a happy birthday his aura had almost faded, "So the auras show how much grasp the spell has over them at that point" Then when Leo tried to tell Phoebe that what they had started to do was wrong, Piper was right there cheering him on until she remembered how it actually ended. That afternoon after they had vanquished another demon and both of their auras started to get stronger Piper began to worry.

Then when she saw Leo stand to orb upstairs, she ran up the stairs to follow him. She saw his aura jump in color when he first saw Phoebe peek her head out of the shower, but when he turned away from Phoebe his aura lessened. Piper let out a sigh of relief until she watched him hand Phoebe the shampoo and saw that Phoebe's aura was glowing then she watched Leo struggle with his aura for one moment before he leaned in to kiss her sister. By the time she saw Leo get into the shower with her little sister she decided that she had had quite enough. "Alright" she thought to herself, I can create a spell to get me back home. After thinking for a little while Piper came up with a spell to go home.

Causes found and sights witnessed

No longer have I cause to be distressed

Now deliver me back to my home

So that the demon may no longer roam


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering

Chapter 8:

Once again Piper felt the feeling of falling into nothingness, and when she opened her eyes she was back in the attic. She knew what she had to do, she had to free her sister and her husband by vanquishing the demon. After that there would be time to discuss and heal. She went to the booked and looked up demon clans with red robes and crescents on their hands. She found a clan called the Werlyits that matched her mental picture. It said that their leader was named Ranakor and that to destroy the clan you had to destroy Ranakor. Piper gathered all of the ingredients for the potion to destroy Ranakor and put them together. The final ingredient was a drop of witch's blood and as much as Piper hated blood, she knew that she had to save her family so she pricked her finger and painfully squeezed out a drop of blood. Then Piper got the bottle ready in hand and said the spell to summon Ranakor.

Many foul and evil deeds

The path of evil you do lead

For all your wrongs you will pay

Bring me Ranakor here this day

As the demon materialized into the attic Piper threw the potion and spat, "Burn in hell" as he dissolved away. Then Piper sat down on the floor and cried thinking of all the things that this demon had done to her. As she sobbed Phoebe ran up the stairs and opened the door, which Piper was almost certain she had locked. "What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper sniffed and looked up at Phoebe, "You don't remember?" Piper asked softly. Phoebe looked at her curiously and tried to think of what she had done, "I can't think of anything Piper unless, wait a minute. I remember something to do with a demon and me and Le…Oh no. Leo" Phoebe sighed, she remembered now, "Piper I'm so sorry I, we, it was an accident. I don't know what to say." Piper looked away from Phoebe, "I know that you didn't mean to Pheebs and Leo didn't either, but that image will never fully leave me." "Piper" Phoebe said as she knelt down next to her, looking at the pile of ashes next to her she asked, "Is that the demon" Half way between a sob and a laugh Piper said, "Yeah" Phoebe leaned over and hugged her big sister, "Oh Piper" Looking Phoebe in the eye she said, "I forgive you Pheebs, but could we please not tell this to Paige when she gets home? At least not until Leo and I work things out?" Smiling Phoebe kissed her sister on the forehead and said, "Sure, sis"

"Leo" Piper said early the next morning, "There's something that I want to talk to you about before Paige comes home." "Yes?" Leo said as he poured her a glass of orange juice. "I don't know how much you remember or don't remember about the last two weeks, but I would ask that you don't talk to Paige about it because I don't think I ready to be bombarded with questions quite yet." Looking at Piper a little strangely Leo said, "Of course honey, but what happened that I'm not supposed to talk about?" Sighing Piper said, "So you don't remember either. Phoebe didn't at first, but…" "Phoebe" Leo pondered, "Oh Piper! Phoebe" Leo said as he put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry Piper. You know that I love you and that I always will love you best." Smiling up at him while trying to hold back tears Piper said, "I know Leo I saw you trying to resist the spell, I know you tried. I just need a little time to try and forget what I saw." "Of course Piper" Leo said as he kissed her hair, "Anything you need" As she wiped her tears away, Piper heard the doorbell ring, "I guess Paige is home" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Paige" Piper said as she opened the door, "How was you trip?" "It was great, we went to the beach, I tried to learn how to surf, but that didn't go so well. How was your guy's two weeks?" Before Piper could answer Phoebe came running down the stairs, "Paige! How are you?" And so the rest of the day went with questions about the trip and many stories shared, but none of them were about Piper, Phoebe, Leo and a demon named Ranakor.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling

Chapter 9:

About three weeks later things were finally starting to get back to normal. "I'm so glad we have our lives back Leo" Piper said as she kissed him, "I love you" Smiling at her over the counter Leo said, "And I love you too Piper" "So Leo," Piper began as she sipped her coffee, "Now that things are settling down I thought that maybe we should start thinking about kids again. I mean I know the doctor said it would be hard and maybe impossible, but…" Grabbing her hand Leo said, "Of course I want to have kids Piper, and we're going to, I know it" "You're right" Piper said as she took another sip of her coffee, "We will have kids" "Now" Leo said as he set Piper's hand back on the table, "There's something that I wanted to talk to you about too. I was just thinking, seeing as things have started to settle back down" "Yes?" said Piper looking at him questioningly "Well I was just thinking that maybe it was time you told Paige now" "Tell me what?" said Paige as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well" said Piper glancing over at Leo, "I guess there's no point in dancing around the issue now that you know there is one. What we haven't been telling you is that something eventful did happen a couple weeks ago while you were gone." Smiling at her sister Paige said, "And what was that?" "Well," Piper proceeded to say at lightning speed, "Phoebe and Leo were attacked by a demon who caused them to fall madly in love. I walked in on them sleeping together and felt like dying, so I tried to end the Power of Three by casting a spell. But Prue's ghost intercepted the spell and made me stop. So then I went up to the attic and cast a spell to relive the past and came and vanquished the demon who originally cast the spell." "Ha, that's funny" Paige said, "So what really happened?" Paige looked up to see that Piper was looking at her straight on and wasn't laughing. "Oh my god, you're serious" Paige said right before she collapsed on the floor in a faint.

"Paige, Paige wake up" she heard Piper say as she opened her eyes, "That a girl, how do you feel" Once the room stopped spinning Paige replied, "I'm, I'm fine. How are you?" Piper smiled down at her, "I'm getting back to normal now, and I'd really like to keep it that way, so could you please not ask me about it?" sighing Paige said, "Alright Piper, for now. But I'll make you tell me someday." Laughing Piper said, "We'll just have to see about that"


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

Chapter 10:

"Paige, do you have a moment?" Phoebe asked after Piper had left for work. "Sure just let me finish this potion I'm working on and I'll come right down" "Thanks" Phoebe said as she went into the kitchen to get lunch. "So what did you want to talk about?" Paige asked as she came into the kitchen, "Uh…Right" Phoebe said as she stared into space. "Do you remember a little while ago when Piper told you about what happened while you were gone?" "Yeah, Why?" Paige asked as she moved about the kitchen not really paying attention. "Well, you know how Piper said that she just wanted to move on and forget about it?" "Yep" Paige nodded as she began to arrange the spice cabinets, "I don't think it's going to be quite that easy to move on anymore." "Why not?" Paige asked as she reached for a spice on the top rack. "You see" Phoebe said as she picked at her cuticle, "I uh, well" Paige turned to look at Phoebe, "Pheebs what are you trying to say?"

Looking at the floor Phoebe whispered, "I think I'm pregnant." Paige dropped that spice jar that she was holding and it shattered on the ground. "What! When did you find out?" "Well" said Phoebe, still whispering, "When I missed my period last week I started to get a little worried, so I decided to take the test just incase and well it turned out positive. I was hoping that maybe it was wrong but when I started feeling queasy I decided to take the test again, and I got the same result." Walking over to hug her sister Paige said, "Oh Pheebs" As Phoebe started to cry Paige asked, "You are going to tell Leo, right?" Sniffling Phoebe said, "I thought about it, but he and Piper are so happy about having kids of their own, and Piper's having trouble getting pregnant, I just don't want to be the one to ruin that again." Making Phoebe look at her Paige said, "It's not your fault that you slept with Leo, after all you were under a powerful demon's spell" Trying to smiling, but failing Phoebe said, "Yes but not only that but I also got pregnant when Piper couldn't four months ago, and you remember how that ended." "Yeah but Phoebe this baby is Leo's kid, not the spawn of the devil like the Source's baby" "I know that, and I'm going to keep the baby, in fact I'm going to see the doctor today. And I'm a bit scared so I wanted to see if you'd come with me. Please?" "Oh Phoebe, do you really think you have to ask? Of course I'll come" Smiling Phoebe said, "Thanks Paige" "You're welcome Phoebe, but you need to promise me something" "What?" "That you will tell Leo, even if not Piper, about the baby being his. Then you guys can decide to lie or tell the truth or whatever. Just tell him." Sighing Phoebe whispered, "All right Paige, you win."


	11. Chapter 11: Pretending

Chapter 11:

"Paige, Phoebe" Piper yelled as she and Leo orbed in. "What is it?" Paige asked as they both walked inform the kitchen, "Oh my, what happen?" Phoebe asked as she saw that they were both splattered with blood and Piper's shirt sleeve was burned through. "Oh you know the usual demon attack. Glowing red eyes, long sharp claws, trying to kill me, same old stuff" "Were you hurt?" Paige asked as Piper sat down on the sofa. "If you're asking about the blood, no. That was from when I exploded the demon's arm before he disappeared." "But…" Leo interjected, "She did get a rather ugly looking burn on her arm…" Smiling Piper interrupted, "Yeah but Leo fixed it. What would I do with out you Leo?"

Paige glanced over at Phoebe and saw her slight wince, "Well let's not wait around to find out" Paige said as she took charge of the situation. "Why don't I go check the Book and look for the demon while Piper goes and rests?" Seeing that Piper was looking at her she added, "I just meant that from the looks of things" Paige nodded towards her shirt, "I thought that you might be a little beat." Yawning Piper said, "Maybe you're right, oh but first there's something else about the demon." Looking up Phoebe said, "Oh what's that?" Leo took the opportunity to answer for Piper, "Well he said that he must take the Powerful One. The first born daughter of a Charmed One and a white lighter." "So," said Piper beaming at Leo, "We think that maybe the demon knew something we didn't and perhaps…I hope…I'm pregnant, or at least I will be soon." "Oh" said Phoebe rather taken aback. Seeing the hurt look in Piper's eyes she quickly added, "I'm thrilled it's just so unexpected to hear it from a demon. That's all" "Yeah I know it was really weird" Piper said as she yawned and headed up the stairs. "Well I'll go check out stuff about the demon and maybe I'll find something about the daughter of a Charmed One." After standing in an awkward silence with Leo for about a minute, Phoebe said, "Well, I guess I'll go help Paige" Grabbing her hand and then quickly dropping it Leo said, "Phoebe, I don't want things to be weird between us." Looking Leo in the eye for a long moment, Phoebe knew that they were both thinking about the last time she had said that and what had happened next. "You know Leo," Phoebe said as she turned away, "Let's just forget it ever happened, alright?" She gave him a weak smile and then headed up the stairs with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12: Wondering

Chapter 12:

"Are you ok?" Paige asked lovingly as Phoebe walked into the room, "I know that must have been tough for you down stairs just now." "No, I'm fine. In fact I think it would be great if Piper was pregnant. I just don't think that I can ever tell Leo. All he wants to do, not that I blame him, is move on and have his happy new family. I don't want to mess that up." Putting her arm around Phoebe Paige said, "Pheebs, you're still a part of this family, no matter what happens. I still think that you need to tell Leo, but I'll let you decide when it's right." "Your right Paige, but for now I'm going to be late to my doctor's appointment." With her arm still around Phoebe she said, "Alright we'd better get going then." "Thanks for coming with me Paige." "Of course, what are sisters for?" As they headed out the front door Paige called, "Phoebe and I are going out to see what we can find about the demon, be back later." "Alright" Piper giggled from upstairs, and they heard Leo's voice say, "Ready to make the demon's premonition come true?" Phoebe shuddered as she closed the door behind her.

After several silent minutes in the car Phoebe suddenly said, "You know what the worst part is?" Turning to look at Phoebe Paige said, "No, what's the worst part?" Tears filling her eyes, Phoebe said, "The worst part isn't even the baby. In fact I'd be happy to be having a baby. It's just that after this whole experience Leo has a loved one to go back to and it's easy for him to forget. It's not that easy for me. All I can think about is how good it felt to be loved by someone and how happy I was. But then I remember that it was never real, that Leo loves Piper, not me. And on top of that Leo is so ashamed of having loved me, even under a spell, that now I don't think he will ever be able to love our child." Leaning over and tucking a strand of hair behind Phoebe's ear as they pulled into the parking lot Paige said, "Oh sweetheart, don't worry. Just because Leo isn't the one doesn't mean you're not going to find the right guy. And I know for a fact that that while Leo may not love you the way he loves Piper, he will never, ever hate your, and his, child." Trying to laugh Phoebe said, "You know, it's funny. I've been pregnant twice now and both times there's something wrong with the father. First my husband truly loved me and we were happy, but he just happened to be Satan. And now I'm going to have a baby with the perfect angel, but he doesn't love me at all."

Once they had Phoebe checked into her appointment and she was lying on the bed, Paige whispered, "I'll always be here for you Phoebe." "Thanks Paige" Phoebe said as she wiped her eyes. "Could you pass me my purse on the table over there? After all this crying I need a breath mint." "Here you go" Paige said as she picked up the purse to hand to Phoebe. "Oh shoot, that's Piper's purse! I must have grabbed the wrong one. Oh well hand it to me anyway Paige and I'll see if she has any breath mints." Taking the purse as Paige handed it to her Phoebe's brain reeled in her head. As Phoebe put her hand on the bed side table for support Paige asked, "What is it?" Shaking her head Phoebe said, "Oh no, Oh no" "What?" Paige asked a little exasperatedly "I…I had a premonition. The demon, the one that attacked Piper and Leo" "Yes" said Paige "He…he was wrong" "About what?" "About the baby. The baby he was referring to was mine, my daughter." "Which means," said Paige as she went off into a thinking world, "That Piper isn't pregnant, yes I know" said Phoebe with a sinking tone. "Oh Phoebe," said Paige looking up, "It's going to break her heart." Sighing Phoebe said, "I know that as well and what's worse is that I'm bearing her husband's child. The one she should be having." "Phoebe, now you really do have to tell Leo, and soon before Piper gets her hopes up." "I…" Phoebe started to say as the door opened to admit a nurse. Smiling at Phoebe she said, "Great news, you're going to have a girl." Beaming at Phoebe she added, "Oh the father must be so proud" Smiling weakly Phoebe said, "Yeah, you're right"


	13. Chapter 13: Truth

Chapter 13:

On the way back to the manor Phoebe asked, "So did you find anything out about the demon?" "Oh yeah, I completely forgot to tell you. So his name is Golierth and apparently he gets his powers by taking them from unborn witches" "Oh great" Phoebe said sarcastically, "But, in order to take the powers he has to have the mother give them up willingly." Sounding slightly interested Phoebe asked, "How does he do that?" "Well in this respect he's actually quite like a human. He will try to trick the mother, bribe her, but his most common method is to try and force her to consent by stealing something she loves or finding out a secret." "Just what I need" Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes, "How do we vanquish him?" "Well in order to vanquish him make sure that he doesn't hold anything against you and then there is a power of three spell." "Well then I guess the first thing I'm going to have to do is tell Leo and Piper." With an encouraging smile Paige said, "Way to go Phoebe."

As Phoebe and Paige came back into the house, Piper was up and about cooking dinner and seeming happier for the first time in weeks. "What's all this for?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the elaborately set table, "I just thought that it might be nice for all of us to eat dinner together, seeing as we haven't in a long time" "Well that was very sweet of you Piper" Paige said as she put her purse down. "Yeah and I just thought that we should go ahead and put the past behind us and move on to celebrate the future" Piper said all of this positively glowing and looking at Phoebe the whole time. "Thanks Piper, that's great" Phoebe said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so why don't you two go on upstairs and change." Piper said as she practically waltzed back into the kitchen. Eyeing Paige as they walked up the stairs Phoebe whispered so that Piper couldn't hear them, "I guess it won't be so easy to tell them after all." Patting Phoebe on the shoulder Paige replied, "Yeah I know, but you still have to tell them"

As dinner progressed, Phoebe became more and more anxious about telling Leo. Wringing her sweating hands under the table, she turned to Paige and whispered, "Paige, I can't do this. They'll hate me." Giving her a look, Paige whispered back, "First of all, Piper and Leo would never hate you. And Phoebe, as much as you don't want to tell Leo, it's just going to get harder to tell him." "Oh all right I'll tell them." Sitting up straight after her whispering match with Paige, Phoebe waited until Piper went into the kitchen then said, "Uh…Leo, there's something I want to tell you." Glancing up at her from his plate Leo said, "What's that?" "Well…Um…" Phoebe said, then she gave up and sighed, "It's about the demon." "Yes?" Leo asked actually looking at her this time, "What did you find out?" "His name is Golierth and he feeds off the power of unborn witches. He forces the witch's mother to give up the baby, by taking something she loves or holding a secret against her." "Oh that's horrible" Leo said.

Pretending to cough while looking at Phoebe, Paige said, "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to Leo about?" Glaring at Paige, Phoebe saw Leo looking expectantly at her and quickly said, "Oh right, we vanquish the demon through a power of three spell." "Phoebe" Paige whined "Tell him!" Sighing Leo asked, "All right you two, what's going on?" Taking a deep breathe Phoebe looked up and said, "Paige is right Leo, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's pretty important." "What'd I miss?" Piper asked as she walked back in from the kitchen carrying a steaming pie. "We were just talking about the demon that's after our baby" Leo said, "Phoebe was about to tell me something important" "Oh, what's that Phoebe?" Piper asked as she sat down. "Oh" Phoebe laughed nervously, "I was just going to tell you that we should vanquish the demon soon so no one gets hurt again." Nodding Piper said, "That's a very good idea. We should start now, I'll go and look up whatever the vanquishing spell is." "Alright Piper, I'll come help." Paige said as she stood up and glanced over at Phoebe.

"Leo" Phoebe said once Paige and Piper had gone up the stairs. "What I said to Piper, that's not really what I was going to tell you." "I figured as much" Leo said "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" "Well Leo, this is really hard for me to say, but I guess I might as well go ahead. I think that maybe…um possibly the demon was wrong." "What are you talking about Phoebe?" Leo asked with a confused laugh. Biting her lower lip, Phoebe sputtered, "It's not like I meant for it to happen or anything and I really do want you and Piper to be happy. It's just that, you know, fate finds odd things to be funny and I really don't want you to be mad or upset, because it's not my fault. It's nobody's fault, in fact it isn't necessarily an all bad thing anyways…" "Phoebe" Leo said sternly grabbing her shoulder from across the table, "What on earth are you talking about? What's not anybody's fault?" "Oh Leo" Phoebe quietly whimpered, "The demon, the demon was wrong about the baby, Piper isn't pregnant. I am" "What?" said Leo obviously taken aback by the answer, "Who's the father?" Looking up at him, Phoebe whispered, "The daughter of a White Lighter and a Charmed One, remember? Leo you're the father."

Finally realizing what was happening Leo whispered, "No, oh no. Piper will be crushed, this can't be happening." "Piper! How do you think I feel!" Phoebe snapped, then calming down she said, "I'm sorry Leo; I know that you only have her best interest in mind. It's just that Piper's reaction is all I've been thinking about for the past few days, I haven't really even had time to figure out how I feel about the whole thing." Stroking her hair Leo whispered, "You're right Phoebe, I'm sorry. How do you feel?" Sighing Phoebe said, "Well, you know Leo, if it weren't for the whole Piper situation I think I would be thrilled. But even with Piper, I think that I'm going to keep the baby. I want her to grow up happily, so I was hoping that maybe her father could find it in his heart to love her." "Her? It's a girl?" Tears welling up in her eyes, Phoebe whispered, "Yeah we're going to have a daughter. The question is, can you care for her lovingly?" Softly smiling Leo said, "Of course I will love my daughter." Then his face fell as he sighed, "I just don't know how we can tell Piper, she's so happy." Finally letting the tears escape her eyes, Phoebe said, "I know, but we have to tell her. Otherwise she might think that we've been purposely hiding this from her, and that would hurt her worse than knowing the truth." "You're absolutely right Pheebs, we have to tell her. But first, let's go help them vanquish the demon."


	14. Chapter 14: Capture

Chapter 14:

As Phoebe and Leo walked into the attic, Paige looked up expectantly from the Book of Shadows. Giving her a small nod, Phoebe asked, "Did you guys find the vanquishing spell yet?" Looking up from the book Piper replied, "Yes we found the spell. We also found out that once we summon him, we have to be careful not to get within his arm reach or he can easily shimmer away with one of us to use as blackmail." "Alright Piper, we'll be careful. Can I see the spell?" Phoebe asked as she reached for the paper Piper had been writing on. "Here you go Phoebe. That's the spell to vanquish him. I can do the summoning spell on my own." Phoebe read over the vanquishing spell while Piper got ready to summon Golierth.

In this place that we call home

Demons are not free to roam

Young witches powers are no longer for thee

Banish Golierth as we hereby decree

"Okay Piper, I'm ready to read the spell" Phoebe said after she had read it over a couple of times. "Good then I'll summon him." Piper said as she read the summoning spell:

Golierth whose evils sour

We call you here in this hour

Obey the calls of the witches three

Enter here we summon thee

As Piper finished the spell, the demon Golierth appeared. "You're just as ugly as I remember" Piper snidely remarked. Looking around and seeing the Book of Shadows lying open, Golierth laughed, "Surely you witches cannot think to vanquish me!" "And why not?" Paige spat "Because," Golierth smoothly replied as he waved his hand and Piper flew towards him, "I have something dear to you and I doubt you would be willing to kill her in order to vanquish me." Flailing and trying to get loose of the demon's grip Piper spat, "No matter what you do, you will never get my baby!" The demon looked at her oddly for a moment and then laughed, "Oh this is good, too good." Smirking at Leo he continued, "Perhaps your husband can convince the mother to give up the baby." Glaring at him Piper said, "Leo would never try to make me give up the baby and I just told you that I never would." Still smirking Golierth looked down at Piper and said, "I guess you're right, why would Leo want to give up his daughter? Yet he did say that he loved you best didn't he." "He loves our baby and me all the same, and you'll never have either of us!" Piper yelled. Finally dropping his smirk Golierth spat, "I grow weary of your prattle witch!" As he said this he waved his hand and Piper fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she stepped towards her. "Ah, Ah, Ah" Golierth scolded as he wagged his finger at Phoebe and with his other hand made Piper disappear. Then turning back to Phoebe, he said "We've been a bad girl, haven't we Phoebe? We really shouldn't keep secrets" "What have you done with her!" Leo growled. Turning to Leo he said, "Why Leo, you're the place where this whole mess started aren't you? Maybe if you had told Piper the truth before trying to vanquish me, she wouldn't be lying somewhere in my regions of hell. But I guess it's too late to tell…" Paige angrily interrupted him and said, "He was going to tell her, you just didn't give them time!"

Glancing over at Paige he said, "Perhaps you're right. Then again," Golierth said as he turned back to Leo, "You must have really enjoyed that spell. I mean you can't seem to have kids with your wife, but the moment you start screwing her sister… Tell me, you still think of Phoebe when you're lying in bed at night, don't you? You wish that it could have gone on forever, the steamy nights and romantic outings, but then you wake up and all you have is meek, uninteresting Piper. In a way, I did you a favor. Now you can have your family and your steamy nights with the woman you truly yearn for." "SHUT UP!" Leo yelled, "You have no idea what I feel!" "Maybe I'm wrong, but all the same, you have a decision to make. I'll be waiting." As Golierth turned to leave, he looked back over towards Leo and whispered, "You know, Piper is rather pretty, those silky locks and fair skin. Perhaps we can have some fun together until you decide." "I'll kill you, you scum!" Phoebe yelled as she ran towards him, but he disappeared before she could reach him.


	15. Chapter 15: Searching

Chapter 15:

"We've got to get Piper back fast." Paige said as she flipped through the book, "Maybe we can find out where he lives." "It's no use" Phoebe sighed as she sank down to the floor, "I'll have to give him my daughter." "Phoebe, absolutely not!" Paige said as she walked towards her, "Leo, a little help here? We can't let Phoebe give up your daughter!" Looking up, she saw that Leo was leaning against the doorframe with his hand in his hair, "What have I done?" Leo moaned, "How could I let this happen?" "Leo!" Paige yelled, "Snap out of it. We can't save Piper if we don't even try. Come on you two, we'll figure something out." Looking up at her Leo said, "But Paige, those things he said…" "Were simply to get you riled up" Phoebe interjected, "Paige is right, we need to find Piper before he does anything to her. Lets go" Standing up, she walked over to Leo and said, "I know that you love her Leo, and she knows that too. We just need to go and find her." "Maybe we can scry for her" Paige suggested. "No, that only works if she's in the same world as we are." Leo said finally getting on board. "Well then," Phoebe said, "We'll just have to orb down to the underworld and scry for her there."

"Piper, Piper, Piper" Golierth whispered as he lay her down on the floor of his cave. "You know," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Leo really doesn't know how lucky he is. You're actually quite beautiful." Piper yawned and rolled over, "Perhaps" Golierth said as he played with her hair, "If Leo chooses not to save you, I will make you my queen. Think how powerful we would be together, a Charmed One and a demon!" Stirring, Piper opened her eyes a little, "Where, where am I?" she whispered. Sliding his fingers gently along her neck Golierth whispered, "Hush now my sweet, we mustn't worry ourselves" Coming around a little bit more and trying to sit up Piper said, "Where am I, what do you want with me?" "Lets calm ourselves now sweetheart," Golierth said as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed a vile off his table, "Why don't we just drink this now" "What, stop, no" Piper said as he tilted the contents of the vile down her throat. "Don't worry, this will just put you down into a nice sleep for a little while" "No, must find Leo" Piper whispered as she fell back into a deep sleep. "Much better" Golierth said as he set her head back on the floor and stood up. "But just incase you come to your senses soon, I think I should probably restrain you." Laughing as he tied her wrists and ankles to rods that he conjured from the floor, Golierth whispered, "Soon when you awaken, we shall have some fun together"


	16. Chapter 16: Pain and Confusion

Chapter 16:

"This place is rather glum" Phoebe said as they orbed down into one of the many caves of the underworld. "So," Paige said as they looked around, "Can you sense Piper now?" Leo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, "I…I can't seem to sense her" he said in despair. "Maybe he has some sort of shield around his lair" Phoebe put in to try and cheer Leo up. "Yeah" Paige said trying to keep herself from thinking of the alternative, "That must be it. Maybe we should just go back and see what we can find in the attic." "I guess you're right" Leo said, "Perhaps we can find something that has his essence on it and use that to help break down his shields" "Good thinking Leo" Paige said as she orbed out and was quickly followed by Leo. "Guys…" Phoebe said as she stood in the cave, "Hello…" "Oh sorry" Paige said as she quickly orbed back and got Phoebe.

Once they were back at the manor, Paige and Phoebe started to scour the attic, while Leo tried to figure out a potion to break down Golierth's shields. "Find anything yet?" Paige asked as they looked around the room. "Not yet, but I'm sure we will" Phoebe said as she walked over to the spot where Golierth had thrown Piper. "Wait, I think I might have found something" Phoebe said as she leaned down to examine a piece of cloth on the floor, "Piper must have torn this off of his robe when she was struggling." "You're right" Paige said as she walked over to Phoebe, "Hand me the cloth and I'll go orb it down to Leo". As she picked up the cloth to hand to Paige, Phoebe's head spun and she got a premonition. She saw Piper tied to the floor of a cave with Golierth bent over her. He was running his fingers through her hair and Piper was saying, "Don't do that, stop it" Ignoring her pleas, Golierth leaned forward and began to kiss her. "Oh no" Phoebe said as she snapped back into the real world. "What did you see?" Paige asked "Nothing specific" Phoebe said, not wanting to alarm her sister, "I just saw Golierth and Piper, and we need to hurry. I don't trust him one bit." "Absolutely" Paige said as she took the cloth and orbed down to Leo. "Did you find anything?" Leo asked, "Yeah" Paige said as she handed him the cloth, "Did you come up with a potion?" "Sadly no, but I do think that you and Phoebe could try and use it for a scrying spell and then we could just orb straight there." "That sounds like a good plan, but won't his shields keep us from sensing him?" "Hopefully not if you have an article that belongs to him." "Alright then, we've got no time to loose. Let's go tell Phoebe" Paige said as she and Leo both headed up the stairs.

"Ah Piper, you're finally waking up" Golierth said as Piper began to stir. Looking around and realizing where she was Piper said, "You will never succeed with this! Leo will come for me!" "Perhaps," Golierth said slyly, "But I don't see why we can't enjoy our time together until then" he said as he walked over to kneel beside Piper. "What do you think you're doing?" Piper asked uneasily, "Leo will kill you if you lay a hand on me or our baby!" "Silly witch" Golierth laughed, "Do you really think I could have kidnapped you if you carried the child I wanted?" "What?" Piper asked utterly taken aback by his comment, "But…but you're trying to steal my child's powers." "Oh Piper, sweet innocent Piper. Don't you see, the daughter of a White Lighter and a Charmed One?" "I…I don't understand" Piper said not liking where this was headed. "My dear," Golierth said as he stroked her hair and leaned forward to kiss her, "The baby belongs to Leo and Phoebe, not you." "Don't do that stop." Piper said as she wrenched her head away, "You're lying! Leo would have told me." She said as she began to cry, "He would have told me if he knew". "Ah don't cry my sweet. He simply couldn't tell you, not while he still loves Phoebe." Golierth said the last part in a particularly evil whisper. "No, he doesn't love her. He loves me!" "Why don't you ask him yourself next time you see him? Then you'll see the truth, he no longer wants you." "No, no" Piper softly sobbed. "There, there" Golierth said as he gently caressed her face.

"Don't touch her!" Paige yelled as she, Leo and Phoebe orbed. "What!" Golierth yelled as he whipped around to face them, "You heard her" Phoebe said, "Don't touch our sister". "Fine then witch" Golierth yelled as he waved his arm flinging Phoebe into the wall. "Phoebe!" Leo yelled as he turned towards her. Glaring at him with tears in her eyes Piper yelled, "You always loved her best didn't you! I was never good enough for you, was I? That's the reason that you wanted to have your child with her!" "What!" Leo asked surprised by this attack from Piper, "No Piper, I love you." Turning away from him Piper said, "I don't believe you. I can't deal with this, I don't want to be here!" "As you wish" Golierth said, knocking a potion vile off of his table causing him and Piper to disappear into thin air. "Piper!" Leo screamed, running to the spot where she had just been, "Piper" he whispered more quietly and hung his head.


	17. Chapter 17: Letting Go

Chapter 17:

"Where are we now?" Piper asked as she took in her new surroundings. They still appeared to be in a cave, but she wasn't sure. "Somewhere away from them, just like you wanted." "That's, that's not what I meant. I just can't understand how he could have kept that a secret from me, unless…" Piper said as she began to cry again, "Unless he really loves her." "I know Piper, it must be so hard to accept" Golierth said as he picked her up and held her to him. "I just, I thought he loved me" Piper said as she absently rested her head on his chest without thinking. "You know you're worth more than that Piper." He said as he lowered her down to the floor, "We'll make him wish he hadn't taken you for granted" Coming back into her wits and realizing that she was on the floor Piper said, "What are you doing? Get off of me!" Sighing Golierth said, "Are you really going to make this hard on me Piper? I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me." "Stop it!" Piper yelled.

Smiling down at her as if she were a child, Goilerth said, "Well, I really can't appreciate you with all this noise, so I'll have to do something about it." He snapped and she was once again chained down and gagged. Standing up he said, "Much better. You know perhaps I ought to assume a form that appeals to you more" With another wave of his hand he transformed from an ugly demon in a robe to a hunky guy demon in blue jeans. Lying down next to her and playing with her silky hair he asked, "Is this better?" "Mmmrmrrmrm" Piper shrieked as she tried to thrash free. "Mmmm Indeed" Golierth said as he leaned over to bit her lip. He continued to kiss down her neck and along her shoulder. He then began to unbutton her blouse and stroke her neck line. Tearing open her shirt and thrusting his hands inside he said, "You're going to be good, I can tell." As he ran his hands over her chest and reached back to unhook her bra she began to silently cry. "Don't worry Piper" he said as he threw her bra aside and began to kiss down to her stomach. Running his hand up her leg and pushing it under her skirt to feel the curve of her hip. "Don't worry" he said again as he tore her skirt off, "I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than Leo does."

"Dammit! How could we let him get away?" Leo yelled as he hit the ground where Piper had just been. "Leo!" Paige snapped, "I know you're mad, but would you just come heal Phoebe so that we can find her?" Getting herself under control as Leo walked over to heal Phoebe, she whispered, "I want to save her too you know" Looking her in the eyes as he healed Phoebe he said, "I know". "Where is he?" Phoebe asked as she came back into consciousness. "He got away" Paige said, then looking over at Leo she added, "But we're going to get him" Sitting up Phoebe said, "You're absolutely right. We'll just have to use some of his stuff here to do another scrying spell" Looking at her with a little bit of hope in his eyes he said, "That worked pretty well the last time." "Yeah" Paige said as she stood up, "So now all we need is to come up with a potion to vanquish him, seeing as we don't have the Power of Three." "How long will that take?" Leo asked a bit apprehensively. "Hopefully not too long" Phoebe said as she got up to help Paige.

Golierth lay on top of Piper listening to her heart beat with his. "You know," he said while she cried softly, "You were even better than I thought you'd be. Unfortunately, I don't think that it's going to work out between us. You see Piper" he said as he conjured a knife, "You just didn't return my desires. So now, seeing as your family has decided to try and kill me instead of save you, I'll simply have to get rid of you." With that he plunged the dagger into her stomach. "Pity to waste something so beautiful" he said as she let out a short and muffled scream. He then stood up and transformed back into his normal form. Cracking his neck he said, "Well, what's next then?" "Your death" Phoebe said as they orbed in.

Seeing his wife on the floor Leo yelled, "What did you do to her!" "Her?" Golierth said calmly as he gestured towards Piper, "Oh, she was good." "You Bastard!" Leo yelled as he hurled lighting at Golierth sending him flying into the wall. Laughing Golierth stood up, "You think that can defeat me?" "No" Phoebe said pulling the potion out from behind her back, "But this can." She threw the potion at him with all her strength and he dissolved into flames. "Oh Piper" Leo sobbed as he tried to heal her, "What has he done to you?" "Can you heal her Leo?" Paige asked rather frantically from behind him. "I…I can't" Leo sobbed as he held her to him. "No Leo" Phoebe said running towards him, "You have to heal her!" then as she collapsed to her knees Phoebe whispered, "You have to."

When Piper opened her eyes all she could see was a bunch of white light. "What the?" Piper said as a face came into her sight, "Hello sweetie" Looking up at her Piper whispered, "Mom?" "Yes sweetheart it's me" "What are you doing here? Am I…dead?" Piper felt herself surprisingly at peace with the idea as she said it. "Well yes you're dead hunny, but it's not your time" "What do you mean mom?" Piper asked as she stood up, "Well you died before you should have and they've decided to let you go back" "Back where?" Piper asked "Back to your life of course silly." Starting to remember what had happened Piper said, "I don't want to go back, I can't see him again." "Don't worry dear, they already vanquished the demon" "Not the demon mom, Leo" "Piper" Patty said putting her hand on Piper's shoulder, "I may be dead, but I'm still your mother and I'm not going to allow you to make this mistake. Leo loves you and so do Phoebe and Paige." "But the baby is Phoebe's, not mine. And he loves her not me" "First of all, we can see it all from up here and the baby was an accident. And the only reason Phoebe and Leo didn't tell you was because they didn't want to hurt you." "Fine, but what about what the demon said, that Leo still loves Phoebe?" Looking down at her daughter Patty said, "Are you really going to believe the demon that killed you over your husband who loves you?" "I guess not" Piper sighed, "And besides," Patty said cheerfully, "You and Leo will have plenty of time to work this whole thing out after you go back down there." Hugging her mother Piper said, "You're right mom. Thanks" "Goodbye sweetheart" Patty said as Piper started to disappear. "Goodbye mom, I love you." Piper said as she felt herself being pulled back down to earth.

Piper felt like she had just been hit by a ton of bricks when she entered her body again. She took in a deep gasp of air and coughed it back out again. "Piper?" Leo said as he looked down at her, "But how?" "Piper!" both Paige and Phoebe yelled as they saw her alive. "I guess they said it just wasn't my time to die" Piper said in response to Leo's question. Running over to kneel beside her, Phoebe said, "Piper we really were going to tell you, I just couldn't, I mean I didn't want you to be unhappy." Sighing Piper looked at her sister and said, "I know, but can we please just save this conversation until after we get home? I've had a rather hard day."

The End


End file.
